villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Karai
'Karai '''is the adopted daughter of the Shredder and a leader of his Foot Clan ninjas. A highly competent martial artist, she is a secondary antagonist in the 2003 reboot of the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon and a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Battling the Pack After the Shredder kidnaps David Xanatos, he trusts Karai to defend his compound. Karai initially feels secure with her squadron of robotic Foot Clan ninjas, but the Pack arrives to combat them. Karai proves far more competent than the flimsy robots, downing both Hyena and Wolf in quick succession. Fox, the leader of the pack, proves a more difficult opponent. Though Karai assaults her with both katana and whip, Fox knocks her out with a swift left hook. An Insane Master In the same jailbreak, Macbeth beheads the Shredder. However, this Shredder is actually an alien known as Ch'rell. It takes some time for Ch'rell to recuperate, but Karai eventually helps him become the Shredder once again. But the Shredder's lust for power is ever-growing, as he takes over Emperor Zurg's interdimensional transporter. Claws Vs Steel Frightened of her master's increasing insanity, Karai makes a quick alliance with Doctor Mindbender. An assassin named Fang interrupts their meeting. Karai tries to bribe Fang, but he scorns the notion of money. Knowing her life is in danger, Karai dons a suit of armor eerily similar to that of the Shredder. As Fang prepares to attack, she fires a whip chain at him. She actually hits him, but Fang claws her twice. Fang even musters some magic and shatters Karai's helmet. But Karai has one final trick: explosive shurikens. Fang flees rather than risk injury, leaving Mindbender and Karai to discuss their next move. Serving the Shredder... But Which One? Ch'rell reveals the full extent of his plan to Karai: using an dimensional-reality disruptor, he will destroy the universe and rebuild it in his own image. When Karai asks of her fate, Ch'rell merely orders her to obey his commands, implicitly revealing that Karai has no place in his new universe. Fearing for the world's safety, she tracks down the real Shredder, exiled by the Utrom Shredder, and his assistant, Krang. She asks for their help in taking the Utrom Shredder down. The Battle of San Francisco The group decides to steal an atomic ray from the Dark Hand, perhaps the only weapon capable of stopping Ch'rell. Thus, they assault the Dark Hand's compound in San Francisco. The main guardian of the base is Queen La, in command of a full army of leopard men. When an upgraded Coyote attacks the Shredder, Karai impales it; Coyote survives for only a few seconds longer as the Shredder crushes it. Queen La decides to kill Karai personally. Wary of La's magic staff, Karai deftly dodges La's blows. It is not long before La accidentally smashes he staff herself, causing the Queen to crumble into dust. The Battle of New York Karai and her allies meet up with the forces of Xanatos, and she then informs them of the Utrom Shredder's plan of mass genocide. During the battle of New York, she approaches her father and begs him to stop his madness, but he refuses to listen, and is eventualy destroyed by a ruturning Zurg. Bond of Blood Karai is later informed by Dr. Mindbender that the Utrom was never her father at all, but in reality, the Shredder from Dimension X and Karai shared the bond of blood, much to Karai's astonishment. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings The Arashikage were one of the most prestigious and admired ninja clans in all of Japan's history, being a prominent force to be reckoned with even by the times of feudalism and the large property owning damyös. The greatest rival the Arashikage were ever confronted with was the also ancient Foot Clan, whose ruthlessness and proximity to the samurai modus operandi made them a grievous threat to the Arashikage. The young boy who would later addopt the codename Storm Shadow was born in an era marked by the fall of his clan from grace, due to its masters being unable to catch up to technological progress (unlike the Foot Clan, which was quick to innovate) and the general corruption of the traditional ninja way, which made the Arashikage little more than a simple Yakuza branch. The clan had reached a point in which it was divided in two main branches. The members were placed in either the Main Family (destined to the leadership of the clan) or in the Branch Family (destined to serving the masters and generally risking lives). The young Arashikage was born a member of the Branch Family, and therefore, was fatally destined to serve as a mere pawn to greater forces. A cage bird of sorts. Surely, the youngster was proeminent and was also considered a prodigy unlike any other the clan had ever seen; but the traditions were clear, and no mobility was ever granted to him. The children of the Arashikage, especially the ones trained to serve, had their first contact with death at a very young age. Generally, starting from age 10, they were put in several fights to determined who'd ascend to the rank of young assassin; a place of honor and prestige in the clan. The price for being defeated in the final rounds was clear: seppuku (the loser'd plunge the blade in their abdomen and slice it from right to left. Should it fail, the victor'd behead them). The boy did not blink as he saw the head of his fallen opponent and cousin roll down on the floor. He had been defeated, but his honor was intact. At the age of 15, the youngster had been sent to the central regions of Tokyo to hunt and take down an entire family of Yakuza mobsters responsible for the death of two Arashikage. During the brawl, however, his lack of experience in a field outside the Arashikage grounds led him to almost being overpowered by the largest man of the entire family. The battled ended in a draw, and it was by then that the teenager who'd later become Storm Shadow and the sumo fighter Tohru gained a mutual respect for one another that remains until this day. Upon return to the Arashikage grounds, waiting to be punished or even to commit hara-kiri, the youngster was surprised when he found the entire compound in flames, with the Arashikage elder on his knees at the mercy of the Foot Clan leader, Oroku Saki, also known as The Shredder. His will to interfere, however, was blocked by the sense of honor and dignity he had learned. His elder had to fight his own battles. It was with a sign of respect that he saw the master slice his own abdomen, refusing to accept the defeat of the Arashikage. The last exchange of glances between him and the elder made it clear to him that he was no longer a caged bird. As the last of the Arashikage, he now had a mission of preserving and reviving his clan. Valiantly, the boy faced Saki, giving the Foot Clan's leader the most fierce battle he had in years. In the end, however, the young Arashikage fell before the might of Shredder, who was quick to realize his potential should not be wasted. He took the boy in as an apprentice to finish his training; dubbing him Storm Shadow, a tribute to his origins with the Arashikage clan ("kage" meaning "shadow") and his fierce battle style, as fast and unpredictable as a storm. Storm Shadow accepted all the Foot Clan had to give him. Shredder had respectfully beaten his masters. He had no reason to look for revenge just yet. He just had to grow stronger and stronger to one day surpass his new master. In one of his missions, he was once again instructed to execute a rogue member of a random ninja clan, alongside his wife and daughter. The husband put a vigorous fight, but could not take Storm Shadow's skills, that ended up killing him swift and quickly. The Shredder had no ceremonies ripping the helpless mother apart, something that shocked the white ninja. To further ignite the spark of surprise, the couple's young 9 year old daughter violently lunged at them in a blind fury, being able to blind a Foot ninja and almost touch Shredder before he incapacitated her. Due to the trauma of the evening and the inability to see the killer's faces, the young girl could only remember the sword of the man who had pierced her father. Nothing else. That was why the Shredder once again took the young girl in as his apprentice, naming her Karai. Guilt, from then on, marked Storm Shadow's feelings about the young girl, who he always kept a close eye on and protected, eventually raising her as a younger sister of sorts. Giving her somewhat a family was the least he could do for her. The two eventually grew incredibly close, to a point in which they trusted each other inconditionally. They were no caged birds. They both could choose their destiny, even though their lives'd always condition them. To this day, however, fear plagues Storm Shadow's mind, for when the time to reveal the truth to Karai comes, he knows he might as well lose the only thing that has made him keep his humanity since joining the Foot. Red Right Arm Once again the foster daughter of the Utrom Shredder, Karai joins her foster father's "League of Assassins." She serves as the guardian of the Foot Clan's territory. On a patrol, she discovers a man called King Bradley. Thinking him an old fool, she tells him to depart from the territory. Bradley, however, has none of it, rushing Karai and severely slashing her. Karai manages to get a swipe at him with her kunai, but she only manages to damage one of Bradley's swords. Karai dashes at her foe, blade raised high, but Bradley parries the blow and slashes her yet again. Knowing herself outclassed, Karai hurls a black egg at her foe and makes an escape. But this comes at a sacrifice: Karai cuts of her right hand and ties it to a dog in order to throw her foe off the scent. Fighting Back Injured, Karai moves in with the Utrom Shredder's protegé, Storm Shadow. During this time, Karai acquires a prosthetic arm. Karai and Storm track down two other Homunculi, Lust and Gluttony, demanding information. Lust offers only cryptic warnings, leaving Storm Shadow with no option other than attacking Gluttony. Karai joins in, kicking the Homunculus away. She is forced on the defensive when Lust attacks with lethal "Ultimate Spears." Distracted, Karai is no match for a recovered Gluttony, who bashes right into her. It is only through Storm Shadow's intervention that Karai doesn't end up as the monster's lunch. In order to aid her ally, Karai entangles Gluttony in some rope, but Lust severs it. Storm Shadow ends up burning the Homunculi with a steam-filled pipe, but this only irritates the monsters. Outclassed, Karai reveals her trump card: a locket reminding Lust of her time as a human being. Lust falls to the ground, crippled, forcing Gluttony to carry her and make a retreat. Capture and Rescue Karai, acting on a tip, ends up captured by Agent Smith. She is kept in a storage cylinder, but Hun comes to her rescue. He comments about how much he loathes Karai, offering Smith enough time to get the drop on him. Storm Shadow arrives quickly, breaking through the cylinder and setting Karai free. Karai rushes Agent Smith, but he gets her into an arm bar and uses her sword to keep Storm Shadow at bay. When Tyler arrives and drills a massive hole through Storm Shadow's chest, Karai is forced to look on in horror. Amon and the Utrom Shredder both arrive, taking out most of Agent Smith's other men. The rogue agent tries to make a break for it, but Karai follows him down. She blows up most of his machinery, capturing him in an explosion that sends him flying face first into a massive steel hook. As Tyler limps away, an immortality potion in hand, Karai shatters it. Tyler falls to the ground, dead. Karai leaves with her father, having gained revenge for Storm Shadow's death. Unbeknownst to them all, Hun has been left behind. Non Disney Villains Tournament - New Karai Emergence In the Non Disney Villains Tournament, another girl named Karai is adopted by the human Shredder in the CGI universe. She is present at the meeting between her adopted father and President Stone. During the meeting, she observes a spy looking over the proceedings. Vs Quan Chi and Shang Tsung Karai heads off with her foster father to defeat his old enemy, Quan Chi, and acquire a powerful magical amulet that controls an undead army. They happen upon Quan Chi working with an ally of his own, Shang Tsung, both ready to defend the amulet. Karai leaps forward, only for Quan Chi to hit her away with some magic. When the two fighters are able to defeat the Shredder himself, Karai resumes her assault, only for Quan Chi to beat her back again. At the last moment, a dark figure emerges and takes control of the undead army, killing Shang Tsung and forcing Quan Chi to flee. Karai and the Shredder join forces with their new ally. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Staying in the outskirts of the war, in Japan, Karai is approached by Talia al Ghul, the daughter of the international criminal mind, Ra's Al Ghul. Fearing of her father's uprising, Talia requests the assassination of her father, by any means. Karai agrees to help her, as she also loathe's Ra's Al Ghul's empire. She calls a platoon of Foot Clan Ninja warriors to her aid, as she confronts Ra's Al Ghul, along with his new recruits, Cheshire and Sportsmaster. The two assassins then challenge Karai, as a means to defend their employer. They easily defeat the Ninjas, leaving only Karai on the battlefield. When Karai attempts to impale Sportmaster with her katana sword, he parries the blow, by catching her sword on midair, before disarming her. Cheshire then clashes swords and knives with Karai, distracting long enough for Sportmaster to reveal his trump card, by throwing an armored disc behind Cheshire and Karai, with the assassin easily dodging the incoming shot, and hitting Karai instead, knocking her out. He then makes his escape, along with his partner.Category:TV Show Villains Category:Oruku Saki's Alliance Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Shendu Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Tmnt villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:The Joker and The Shredder Alliance from T.V. Show Villains Tournament Category:CGI Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:President Stone's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains War Category:Vs Bishop Category:League of Assassins Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Killer Category:Redeemed Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Snakes Category:CGI Heroes Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Non-Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Decieved Heroes Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Talia´s Alliance in DC Vs Non Disney Villains War Category:Pages with Origins